Braska's Journey
by blueslipstream
Summary: This is about Braska, preCalm. It starts when he travels to Bikanel Desert as part of an effort to promote peace between the Spiran mainland and the Al Bhed, and ends at the time of Braska's Calm. Note: I may change Ch.1, after some beta suggestions
1. Setting Sail

Final Fantasy X: Braska's Journey

Chapter 1- Setting Sail.

It was a great day for traveling. The sun was out, the sky was clear, the paths were worn well, and the water was as clear as Yevon's own mirror. Braska, a Bevellen priest who had recently mastered the art of sailing, planned to set a voyage someday and today would be it.

"So you're finally doing it, huh?" Marx observed as he was helping Braska lift a large sack full of supplies, the first of many, onto his ship from the shoopuf-driven carriage he had carted them on. He was fairly thin and didn't look quite like he should be loading heavy things like this. But he certainly had the strength for it, despite all appearances.

"You bet it is. Just look around you." replied Braska. "It's so beautiful out. Yevon himself has cleared the way for me, as he knew I was going to do it eventually. He just needed to give me the signal." It impressed everyone around him how convinced about this trip he was. It was no small thing to say that something was given Yevon's seal of approval, and right now, it could certainly be believed.

He was headed for Bikanel Island, the desert of which was home to the Al Bhed, an indigenous and ancient race of Spirans who rejected the teachings of Yevon. Particularly those regarding machina. In fact, they had been at war with the Yevonites because of this, and their language -an odd tongue few on the mainlands understood- was initially devised as a cipher to allow them to communicate amongst each other without being intercepted by their enemies during this time. It had become its own entity over the years, as generations continued to converse in it long after the wars ended.

Unlike the Yevonite priests and warriors of old, however, Braska was rather accepting of them. Even if they weren't completely agreeable on religious matters, their intelligence and culture intrigued him. Even if he wouldn't exactly want to partake of it all.

Danic, the most muscular one of the lot, put his two cents in: "I've always wanted to see Bikanel Island, and its people. If things go all right, It'll be quite the learning experience for us as a people. If they don't, well, I'm prepared for that", he finished as he punched and kicked the air, demonstrating his knack for unarmed combat.

"Good luck trying to talk to them!" A passer-by advised them as he heard them, "And I don't mean because of their language. All they're gonna see is a couple of strangers from the mainlands coming into their area unexpected. The last few hundred times this has happened have usually ended in tears."

Braska was fairly quick to reassure the stranger. "Don't worry", he said. "I picked up a bit of their tongue when my dad took me on his travels. And besides, I have an interpreter with me."

Zysac, his interpreter, was a native Al Bhed who converted to Yevon ten years ago after a near-death experience in Bevelle when his airship was struck by lightning. He now worked as an interpreter. Despite having openly rejected the ways of his people and changed his identity almost completely, he hasn't turned his back on the people themselves. He has dedicated his life to using his talent to end the strife between the mainlanders and the Al Bhed, which is why Braska invited him.

As Braska, Zysac, Danic, and Marx loaded the last packs onto the ship, they decided that they were ready. After giving the All Clear signal, they raised the anchor and set sail for Bikanel Island, leaving the rest to the grace of Yevon.


	2. Approaching Bikanel

Braska's Journey Chapter 2: Approaching Bikanel

**(Author's note: As an alternative to forcing you to sift through the crazy moon language, I'm substituting most Al Bhed phrases with direct translations in parentheses. I will still use Al Bhed when a nonspeaker overhears it, or when a phrase common to the Al Bhed is being used.)**

As they finally left land, Braska and his crew discussed their plans, and that which was ahead. They knew they wouldn't be universally welcomed, but they were confident that if each one did their duties correctly, they would be able to fulfill their mission of peace.

"You know," Braska cautioned the group, "That we won't be welcomed right away."

The crew nodded in affirmation

"So we need to proceed with the utmost caution. We've come to see the tribe leader, but in the meantime we will have to deal with people who aren't going to like us. We are _syehmyhtanc_, and as such, we will be suspicious to them. Marx, Danic. Don't engage any of them in combat unless engaged first. Zysac, be very careful in talking to them, and do not engage anyone who doesn't address you other than the tribe leader. I trust you guys. Do you trust me? "

"Like no other." The crew stated in unison.

"Then hear me out." Braska pulled out a map of Bikanel Island. "The tribal leader's headquarters is at the center of Home, which is right here (he pointed just a little bit outside the map's center). When we arrive, we must head straight for that place, with as little deviation as is necessary for our safety. Are we clear on that, guys?"

"Agreed."

"Absolutely"

"Without question"

Only a few minutes later, a heavily accented voice came up on Braska's audio communication sphere.

The voice spoke first in Al Bhed, then in Spiran:

_"Drec ec dra Bikanel Puntan Bydnum. Cdyda ouin hysac yht binbuca." _("This is the Bikanel Border Patrol. State your names and purpose.")

The Al Bhed may have had their machina and everything, but they didn't have any problem communicating via good old fashioned spheres.

Braska stated in Spiran: "We are Braska, Danic, Marx and Zysac of Besaid. We come in peace. _Bayla. _No weapons drawn. We need only to speak with your leader. One of your own is among us and the rest mean no harm to you."

He then whispered into the ear of Zysac the mediator: "Translate. If they know we have an Al Bhed on our side, it'll be easier for them to accept us."

_"Fa yna Braska, Danic, Marx yht Zysac uv Besaid. Fa lusa eh bayla, hu faybuhc tnyfh. Fa haat uhmo du cbayg fedr ouin maytan. E ys uha uv ouin ufh yht dra nacd du oui." _He modified it to emphasize that he, the speaker, was one of them.

The voice continued, in the same language. _"Cdyda ouin picehacc." _("State your business.")

"We're here to learn more about the Al Bhed, debunk myths about you guys and promote peace between our people and yours, in the hope that we can see past our differences and work together for a better Spira."

"Then you will allow us to flank you and escort you the rest of the way?"

"We accept."

"We will approach very shortly. Do not proceed any further. Stay where you are until we arrive, then follow us. If you deviate, we will block your way by any means necessary, including the possibility of opening fire."

Two Bikanel Border Patrol ships had arrived on Braska's sides, just a little closer to the island than they were. As he followed them on the proper path to the island, he and the rest of his crew realized that this was just the beginning of their trials.


	3. Crossing the Desert

Braska's Journey Chapter 3 

As they reached the beach of Bikanel, Braska and his crew had prepared to step off the ship. The Border Patrol talked amongst themselves for a few seconds, went in formation, and then gave them the all clear soon after.

"Take all your desert crossing supplies and move!" Braska advised his team. "We want to waste as little time as possible!" He threw the rope ladder over, and his men had followed their orders quickly. As each member grabbed the three bags they had packed, slung them over their back, and took a short sword , they carefully descended one at a time.

When Braska, the last of them, came down, the lead guard spoke once more: "It is not far off. Just keep with us."

They had walked for several minutes. The many guard machina that patrolled throughout Bikanel were met with an immediate "_Cdyht Knuiht!_" This was a command to stand ground and merely keep an eye on the visitors. Marx was puzzled at why anyone would move there.

"Surely their home must be an oasis or something of the sort. Otherwise how could they survive in such a desolate area?"

Danic replied, "Only with all their bloody machina could these people live decently in this Yevon-forsaken hole. I can't imagine anything growing in something like this!" Braska understood the man's annoyance with going through the desert, but this was no time for such impatient complaint.

"Hold your tongue!" He quickly silenced his ally. "If this is where we need to go, we might as well be graceful about it. Such comments don't really help our case."

"Sorry. I'll be cool." Danic stated in apology to his leader. At that instant, they were faced with about fifty cactuars. These hideous looking creatures surrounded the team, forcing everyone to take cover as they closed in on them. The border patrol escorts had readied their guns and fired at them, being careful to dodge their needles with Braska's Thunder spells aiding their efforts .

They had taken about 40 of the cactuars down before the lead guard, five of his men, and Braska had been stuck through. While two of the remaining guards shot the rest of them down, the other three carefully took out the needles and administered potions to the seven that had been injured in the skirmish.

Al Bhed potions were very potent, surely an indirect byproduct of their environment. In seconds most of the injured party was better again. They were weakened, but able to finish the trek. The lead guard, however, was pierced through the heart.

("Our leader's dead!"), shouted one of the guards. ("Who will take point?")

("I'll do it. Thankfully we're not far off from Home. But we can't afford another ambush. We need to move quicker!")

The new front man called the tribe leader on the commsphere, reporting the casualty. Within minutes, five speeders came. One to escort the dead leader, and the rest for the crew.

"I am very unhappy with this," Braska admitted as he climbed aboard, "But with current circumstances we have no choice. We will ride on these the rest of the way."

With that, they all sped toward Home, eager to get on with the mission.


	4. Home at Last!

The party finally arrived at the place the Al Bhed called Home. It was one huge, metallic, colorful building, something the team did not expect. 

"This is our Home." The head guard said. "Is it surprising?"

"Yes, actually." Braska replied. He always pictured a technological city in a large oasis, rather than just one gigantic metal complex.

The guard chuckled and said, "Well, I am sure you will be even more interested to see the inside, and exactly how in the _vilg _we survive in this big building in this desert hole."

He punched the keycode on the door and they were all greeted by a strong male voice.

"_Yna fraca dra kiacdc vnus dra syehmyht_?" (Are these the guests from the mainland?)

"_Oac. Drao yna dra _ones" (Yes. They are the ones.)

"_Mad dras drnuikn, pid gaab yh aoa uh dras_" (Let them through, but keep an eye on them)

"_Fa femm, Gekka_." (We will, Gekka)

Braska asked Zysac "Something about the mainland and guests. What?"

"We can go through, but they should keep an eye on us ."

"No problem. We'll be on our best behavior."

The group went in, and they were startled. The doors opened and closed automatically, there were spinning blades on the ceilings, trapped in cages so they didn't fall on anyone, and there was a cool air coming from the complex that belied the heat of their surroundings and came with a faint hum. They knew that the Al Bhed were proud of their use of and skill with machina, but they seemed to go out of their way to embrace it.

All of the guests made a silent prayer to Yevon before progressing any further, as they would surely need him to keep their sanity during what they thought was clearly a test.

"Elevator to Centre is this way", the guard leader said. He pointed to a metal platform afterward. As the crew arrived there, the guard punched a sequence of keys, and the machina started to move upward, then to the right a bit, slowing down as it turned. It came to a full stop, and then the gate opened afterwards.

"I will leave you to the meeting", the guard leader told Braska and his men before his team descended, "Our job is finished ."

The men walked to the corridor. Halfway there, the entrance to the chief's room opened. A bald Al Bhed and a long haired, older one stepped outside to greet them.

"Rammu!" The long haired one said. "Hello. My name is Gekka. I am the chief of the Al Bhed, and this is my secondary, Cid."

"Good day." Cid greeted them.

"Greetings." Braska replied. "I have come here to try and find out more about why our peoples have trouble getting along"

Gekka stated, "This is important indeed. What do you want to discuss first?"

"I want to know", Braska stated, why you are so opposed to the Teachings. I'm not condemning you with this question, and my goal is not to convert, but I am interested in the answer."

"You do know why they were put up in the first place. It was because of the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle."

"Yes."

"Bevelle, now the seat of Yevon, was the place that was dependent on machina, and they WON the war. Would you believe that?"

"That is true"

"They destroyed Zanarkand, and since they don't want a war that big anymore, they put out the ban. Not because of Sin, but because they wanted to crete a nanny state where personal responsibility is dictated FOR them."

Cid jumped in. "_E fuimth'd pa cinbnecat ev _Yevon_'c lnuheac cdemm icat dra cysa sylrehy fa ryja vun _years _pareht lmucat tuunc._"(I wouldn't be surprised if Yevon's cronies still used the same machina we have for years behind closed doors.)"

Gekka translated, softening the tone: "Some of us wouldn't be surprised if they still used the same tools we have for years, only hiding it."

"Now I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be such hypocrites." Braska replied, "We avoid machina to remind ourselves of history, to avoid repeating it. Not out of some obsession with control"

"I hope you're right, but I know you can't be speaking for all Yevonites. Now, what other questions do you have?"

"Why are you living in the desert?" Braska inquired.

Gekka looked at the priest as though he was totally clueless, but still maintained his politeness. "There's only one reason why anyone would live here. Because they have to. Your less intelligent fellow Yevonites have driven us out of our original Home, destroyed it, and forced us to find a new one by continuing to dog us while we were scattered around the mainland. And guess what one place was left that would be safe from our persecutors? Hint: You're standing on it. If not for our use of the forbidden, evil machina, we would starve"

"I see. " Braska was moved by his story. "Tell me more about the old Home."

Gekka tried to picture it as vividly as he could. "I'd be glad to. It was actually an artificial island, north of the Mi'ihen Highroad. I had made it, with the help of then-leader Nimpa. It was far better built than this version, which is fine enough, and it was twice the size of this place, having 12 sectors and a lot of armed emplacements. Unfortunately, it was no match for the Yevonite militants. They surrounded us, their mages and summoners overpowering even our finest machina. If the _syehmyhtanc _were as violent in their oppression of us as they were back in that time, or our new Home was not in such a difficult area, we would be absolutely _vilgat_."

"Vilgat." Braska didn't need Zysac or Gekka to translate that one. We were such fools back then, he thought. And too many of us still are.

The Tribal Chief pressed a button on his desk and spoke into it. "Rin! Manna! _Oui haat du lusa du dra Dnepym Lahdan_!" (Rin! Manna! You need to come to the Tribal Center!)

"Say, if you want to really help out with us, there are two Al Bhed eager to take their chances in the Mainland. One is a merchant who wants to set up a travel agency in the south. Another, my sister, is a storyteller and writer setting out to travel throughout Spira and learn more about its geography and history. She ultimately hopes to convince Maechen to have her as an apprentice."

It took them only a minute to get there. One looked fairly handsome, with a loose shirt and blue pants. The other was dressed in an orange skirt, a white blouse and a headwrap.

"These are the ones." Gekka pointed out. "Their understanding of Spiran is not as strong as mine, but it's certainly enough to make them intelligible on the mainland."

The four _syehmyhtanc _greeted their new allies and exchanged pleasantries. Already it seemed like progress in Braska's mission, and he hadn't even left Home yet.


End file.
